We will be together no matter what
by SeavampOnceNCISgirl
Summary: Ashley has been a vampire for 900 years luckily for her she wasn't alone through most of it she had love, real love. Love that makes you do crazy things, love that makes you need that person like oxygen. For Ashley that person was Kol Mikaelson, she was that person for him as well. But they got separated and have been for the last 100 years, will they really be together forever?


The world had changed since I was born, I was glad the rest of the world had caught up to what I thought it should be like. After all I had over 900 years of living, humans didn't have that many years of living then again I wasn't human not anymore. I was a vampire a very old vampire I knew the original family within their first hundred years, I was a vampire when I met them but I was around 10 years into my vampire existence I was very good at what I did, luring men, then feeding them and leaving them after I had drained their bodies of blood. I enjoyed it way too much there was always part of me that knew what I was doing was wrong, my humanity which I turned off ish not really but I did ignore it for most of my life. When I first met the Originals they didn't know I was a vampire the 2 oldest – or what I thought were the 2 oldest I later found out they had an older brother who was daggered about the time I had been turned into a vampire- brothers, when they saw me for the first time they fancied me and I liked both of them as I spent time with them I learned what they were and they found out what I was, after a couple times of me kissing them, it was a few time with each other them. I loved them but not the love that I wanted to spend the rest of my vampire existence with them. Just after I had realized that, there youngest brother who was almost 2 years older than me, -we were turned around the same age- Kol who I met and I instantly fell in love with him like real love, true love and thankfully for me Kol ended up feeling the same which his siblings thought was really weird, they thought that Kol would never be in love, or love anyone he was the one who thought from the beginning that love was weakness thank goodness I changed his mind. We spent every moment together for almost a decade then even though we don't know how it would work we wanted to get married. We decided that it should be just us no family or friends just the two of us. After we got married we went on a honeymoon he decided that buying a house on the island where we were going was better than being in a hotel, since it was our first time doing it together or with anyone we being vampires we were most likely going to break something just made sense if it was our house. As we expected we broke a lot of thing the first time but decided to leave it because even if we fixed them the next day it would probably would get broken again, so we had our fun for about a month then fixed all the broken that was in the house which was the entire house. One night after we had finished we laid in bed with my head on his bare chest, I looked at him he was smiling at me and from what his siblings said after meeting me that they had never seen Kol this happy ever. I kissed his chest as he rubbed my back then he broke the silence. "Ashley have you realized that we won't have any kids since we're vampires?" He asked as his smiled turned into sadness. I smiled laid on top of him, I knew that it would never happen that we would never have kids together but I loved him even though I knew that it wouldn't happen. "Yes I have, but Kol look at me whether we have kids or not it does not change the way I feel about you, sure I would like us both to be human have a family then be vampire but I love my life right now with you and only you as a vampire" "That's what I love about you, you speak you mind, make me feel better whilst presenting both sides, How did I get so lucky?" He said smiling and kissing my forehead. "I don't know it must have been fate how else can you explain us together like it happened?" I smiled as I snuck in a kiss before me could answer but instead of a quick kiss he extended as he got on top of me, which made me smile beneath the kiss, it just seemed like he didn't want the kiss to end which was totally okay with me. I enjoyed the feeling of his lips pressed on mine and the feeling of our body pressed close together. When we did stopped kissing Kol was the one that broke the silence again. "You know my sibling thought I would never be in love just because of the person I was, I thought the same thing I thought love was for the weak and that nothing good could come from love" Kol started to say but then looked lovingly at me and kissed me passionately. "Then I met you and you changed my whole perspective, love is not a weakness it's power" "I am very glad you changed you mind, I love you and I was hearing what your siblings were saying about what you thought about love, it started to worry me but then that one moment where we were alone with each other for the first time and found out about each other, then the first kiss it was truly magical" I said smiling, he smiled back and began to kiss my neck then slowly moved back to my lips, he was truly everything I ever wanted in the world it couldn't get any better. The next few centuries we were the happiest vampire couple in the world, we had each other, all the blood we wanted and got to travel the world. We visited his family once in a while but one time in the early 1900's he went ahead of me and when I went to meet up with him he wasn't there and I couldn't find any of his family. I starting getting very nervous and angry at the same time, I didn't know if something bad happened to him or not and if it did I knew that I would deal with the problem quickly. As I looked across the US I had heard a rumor about Klaus daggering another one of his brothers, right then I knew it had to have been Kol that he daggered I was now furious but I also knew that Klaus was with Rebekah and that I could not take them on by myself and expect to get Kol back. I was out of ideas so I just decided to follow them around hoping that either I would be lead to the place where he was keeping Kol or he would undagger him and I would rush in and take Kol away. So I followed them through the 1900's I also knew that they were running from Mikael their father who was trying to kill them, well Klaus I had no intention of meeting up with him whether he knew who I was or not. Unfortunately I did come across Mikael after he almost met up with Rebekah and Klaus, before I saw Mikael I saw Klaus dagger Rebekah I couldn't believe what he was doing. They left and I tried to follow them but I ran into Mikael who had just finished talking with Stefan the vampire who had been with Klaus and Rebekah until I saw Klaus compel him to forget their time together. "Well look who it is?" He said, as he talked I felt chills up my spine he was truly creepy. "I know who you are Ashley, though it was a couple hundred years ago that I found out, why did you hide it from me? What even though we are related now you didn't want to see me, my daughter? "I wasn't hiding, we both weren't but since Klaus daggered Kol 20 years ago I have been trying to find out where he is being kept" I said letting him know that even though we were related I didn't care about him. "You are try to kill you child you don't deserve to be a father" I tried to run but he got in front of me. "Niklaus is not my child therefore I don't think me kill him is so wrong, I was made to kill vampires that is what I am supposed to do it's what I have been upgraded for" He looked at me smiling, it creeped me out. "Now why don't we go get drinks and I can find out all about my daughter-in-law" "I will talk to you when you are dead, even though Klaus isn't yours you still raised him therefore you are his father, and killing your child no matter what they have done is a crime against everything you claim to stand for" I stood up to him, I didn't care what he did to me if I couldn't be with Kol then I really didn't care about living the rest of my existence. "I would do anything to have children with Kol, I love him but because of what your wife did to them I can't, just be luck you have children" I swiftly ran away not caring if he followed me or not I stood up to him, all I wanted was Kol back and Mikael made me lose Klaus and now I didn't know what to do. Trying to find Klaus again only to have it take another 50 years, then who knows how long till I know where he is hiding Kol and the rest of our family just seemed like it wasn't worth it anymore, none of this was worth it. The love of my life was being carried around by his older brother, daggered as if it was normal what Klaus was doing. All I knew is that the next time I saw Klaus I was going to make sure he knew I meant business I wanted Kol back no matter what it took to get him, by any means necessary. 


End file.
